Experimental Thinking
by XxChocoMelloxX
Summary: Little Suzaku and Lelouch have nothing to do. But what happens when the two young boys decide to experiment a little? Suzalulu, yaoi, fluff. Rated T for the kissy kissy! and also a little something in the Author notes! :D


_I have hatched an idea, my darlings! It's a Suzalulu oneshot of course! But this is gonna be when they were little! Yes my darlings, they shall be 'experimenting'! Ah, isn't yaoi wonderful? Btw, go check out Aarinfantasy . com/forum and check out the Code Geass pics. I will tell you it is swarming with the hottest Suzalulu pics and you will love them! Ignore all the GinoxSuzaku and LelouchxRolo stuff and you'll survive well. But if you like smaller and lesser known pairings like for example: you are a RenoxRufus fan and you're gonna look through the Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children gallery. If you can get past all the disgusting RenoxRude stuff, you'll eventually come across some good stuff. But if you are a CloudxKadaj fan (like me!), then it's gonna be a bit harder finding good stuff. Especially when you hafta go through all the pedophilia that is SephirothxCloud, which most of it isn't for the faint of heart or ones with 'virgin eyes'. But Suzalulu is the center pairing in the Code Geass gallery. And there are some pretty steamy pics in there were they have pixilated the bad stuff. Just see it and I promise you won't be disappointed! Anyway, Suzaku and Lelouch will be their normal hormonal little selves and decide to try new things! Doesn't that sound exciting? Well then let's get on with it!_

_CHECK OUT MY POLL ON MY PROFILE ABOUT WHAT ANIME I SHOULD DO FOR MY NEW YOUTUBE BLOG!!!1!!1!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or its characters. Even the two sexy main characters that everyone wanna get their hands on. (you know what I'm talking about girls!) _

Experimental Thinking

Suzaku and Lelouch were lying on Suzaku's bed flipping through channels. Half of the time there was nothing ever to watch. Finally, Suzaku turns off the TV and tosses the remote on the floor.

Lelouch rolled over on his back, "Man, there's never anything on!" he whined.

Suzaku nodded, "I know! All they ever talk about is the war and we don't care about that!"

"Nunnally's taking her nap so we can't go out and play. This sucks!" Lelouch continued.

The small brunette sighed, "Yeah." Then he perked up, "Hey! Wanna race up to that hill?"

Lelouch shook his head, "No. You'll win cuz I can't do nuthin' right!"

"Now Lulu you know that ain't true!" Suzaku opposed.

The raven kicked his red and black striped socked feet into the air, "You're always better than me at stuff! And you're younger so it makes me feel worser!"

"Lulu, worser isn't a word." Suzaku corrected.

Lelouch quickly sat up and pointed a finger in Suzaku's face, "See! You just did it again!"

Suzaku chomped at the finger that was dangerously close to his mouth and Lelouch swiftly pulled it away. His face full of defeat, Lelouch fell back down on the bed again, "Why do ya always gots ta be better than me?"

"I'm not tryin' to be better than you. You just don't try hard enough to beat me." Suzaku explained.

"It's not fair! It's not fair! I do _to_ try hard! But you just keep bein' better than me!" Lelouch complained.

Suzaku pouted, "Lulu, if we keep fighting, we'll be no better than all dem peoples in the war."

Lelouch paused. The lousy brunette had bested him again, "Nu-uh! The peoples in the war are stupid and only wanna kill! We aren't like dat! We fight just cuz we're bored!"

"Okay, so maybe we ain't like the war peoples. But we just-ugh, I'm sorry Lulu I'm just really bored. Can we pwease change the subject?" Suzaku confessed.

The raven pondered for a moment. He finally came up with something, "Hey Suzaku? Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

"What?" Suzaku questioned, "Why would you ask somethin' like dat?"

Lelouch shrugged, "I'm curious. You wanted me to change the subject so I did. Now answer the question."

Suzaku glanced down at the floor, "Well, no I haven't. I never got the chance. I guess I just haven't found someone that I like enough to do that."

"Really? I was expecting somethin' more like, 'Ew girls are icky' or some other stuff about how gross girls are." Lelouch explained.

"Oh, I guess you could put it that way too." Suzaku blushed from embarrassment, "Well, have you kissed a girl?"

Lelouch froze, "Uhm…well…to be totally honest no. I've kissed Nunnally on the cheek before but that probably doesn't count."

Suzaku nodded, "Yeah, it has to be on the lips. So I guess neither of us are experienced when it comes to kissing."

Lelouch's face lit up, "That means I found something that you aren't better than me at!"

The brunette crossed his arms, "I'm sure I'd probably be better than you at it anyway."

"No way! I bet you don't even know how!" Lelouch teased.

"What? Like you do?" Suzaku retorted.

"Yup! I've seen movies. I know how it's done." Lelouch boasted proudly.

They both sat up. Lelouch noticed a thoughtful glare that came form his friend's eyes. What could he possibly be thinking about? Only one way to find out, "Hey Suzaku, watcha thinkin' about?"

Suzaku jumped a little at Lelouch's voice, "Nuthin', I was just tryin' to think of ways we could see who was the better at kissing."

"Oh." Lelouch muttered.

They sat in silence while Suzaku thought. Lelouch sat there playing with his socks until a happy shout emitted from the brunette boy's mouth, "I got it!!"

Lelouch crawled over to his best friend, "What? What did you come up with?"

"Well, I'm not sure about it. But it's the only thing I could think of that made sense. And if you don't wanna do it, I completely understand." Suzaku continued on.

"C'mon! Say it already!" Lelouch yelled. He was getting impatient.

Suzaku took a deep breath, "The only definite way to settle this is if we uh…kiss each other."

Lelouch's eyes widened, "We kiss? Are you sure that's the only way?"

"I'm positive. Now if you don't wanna do it, I understand. It's a little weird to me too." Suzaku assured.

"We're both guys and we haven't had our first kisses yet. Does that mean our first kiss would be each other?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku shrugged, "I'ono. I guess so. Do you wanna do this?"

Lelouch hesitated for a minute, "Ugh, yeah. As long as we can settle this."

Suzaku nodded, "Well, you're the one who's seen how it's done. What are we supposed to do?"

"Suzaku, didn't you see that one funny romance movie with me and Nunnally?" Lelouch questioned.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Well then, all we hafta do is kiss like the two did at the end of that movie." The raven explained.

Suzaku finally understood, "Oh. Okay, I think I get it now."

Lelouch nodded, "Good. Now let's get this over with."

Suzaku and Lelouch got really close together and slowly leaned in until their lips touched. Once they made contact, it almost seemed like a spark went off because Lelouch flinched slightly when they touched. Suzaku's eyes fluttered closed as well as Lelouch's. The brunette soon snaked his arms around Lelouch's small neck and pushed him in closer. Lelouch felt a warm and wet tongue touch his lips making him gasp a little. He then felt the tongue shoot inside his mouth as they battled for dominance. When Suzaku's tongue pinned the other down, he started to push his weight onto Lelouch causing him to lose his balance and fall onto his back with Suzaku on top. Finally, they broke the kiss as both gasped for much needed air. After they both came to their senses, Lelouch was the first to notice their position.

"Uhm, Suzaku you're kinda…" Lelouch trailed off, blushing.

Suzaku realized what he meant, "Oh! I'm sorry." He got off of Lelouch and sat down beside him.

Lelouch sighed, "That was…interesting."

"Yeah. I guess I'm better than you at kissing too." Suzaku concluded.

"Now wait a second! You pushed me down, that's why I fell! You just took advantage of the moment!" Lelouch argued.

Suzaku smiled, "Exactly, which is what makes me the better one."

Lelouch pouted, "No fair I tell ya, no fair! I want a rematch!" he covered his mouth as soon as the words slipped out. How he regretted saying that.

"Hm? A rematch? You wanna kiss again? I thought just kissing once was a problem." Suzaku said, confused.

"N-no! I didn't mean that! At least I don't think I did. I'm just…I don't know what to say!" Lelouch stuttered.

Suzaku shrugged, "Well, wanna try it again, except just cuz we feel like it and not for competition?"

Lelouch's face reddened, "Uhm…o-okay."

This time, when their lips meet, it seems so much different. The two boys could actually feel some lust in the kiss. This just felt so right. And not to mention so good. When they broke again. Suzaku just smirked at Lelouch.

"Was that better?" he asked.

Lelouch thought for a moment, "Yeah."

_Sucky ending, I know. But I wasn't sure how to end it. So I'm gonna end it like this. It's a little short for my liking but hey, I got the message across. I really hoped you liked it! Reviews make me happy and willing to write more!! _

_Also, if you liked this, check out my other Suzalulu fanfic "_Fortune of Love_"_


End file.
